


Tangled Together

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Kissing, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sansa didn't really want to think about that dreadful day. The day she killed the naive girl in her and gave birth to Dr. Sansa Stark.





	Tangled Together

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sansa noticed Jon as soon as he entered the Business Class cabin as same as her with his best friend Samwell Tarly following shortly. It highly possible that both Jon and Sam are attending the medical conference in Braavos same as Sansa. It's been four years since she last saw both of them. They talked to the Flight Attendant and took their seats just a few rows in front of her in the middle.

 

  
Sansa found it extremely hard to avoid looking at him. He looked even more handsome than the last time she saw him. Sansa didn't really want to think about that dreadful day. The day she killed the naive girl in her and gave birth to Dr. Sansa Stark.

 

  
Jon and Sansa went to the same Med School in Oldtown. Both of them are in the same year and started a casual relationship in their third year after Sansa dumped her then useless boyfriend Harrold Hardyng.

 

  
Sansa knew that Jon was a ladies man back in the Med School. But Sansa was never interested in him in any way and couldn't see what other girls saw in him. Maybe that he wasn't her type. She liked men with a charming personality, blonde hair, blue eyes, and pretty manners. And Jon was none of that, sure he was handsome but he had dark hair, dark brown eyes, and certainly far from her Prince Charming type. Some of his friends even made fun of him for his brooding nature.

 

  
After the break up with Harry, Sansa went to a party and had a first meaningful conversation with Jon since the start of their M.D. They talked for more than an hour and quickly fell into a casual rhythm, the one that is strange to Sansa and she liked it a lot. She then realized that Jon isn't a moping bastard but actually a nice guy with a dry sense of humor. She fell in bed with Jon after the party and continued to do so for the next two years. They didn't put a name for their relationship, whatever that was Sansa liked it, a lot. Sansa heard that Jon stopped seeing other girls, some even whispered that Jon and Sansa were in a relationship. The stupid girl in her hoped it to be true as well. One day, Sansa went to Jon's apartment to tell him that she too received an offer from the Citadel for a three-year residency program in pediatrics and if he accepts his surgical residency offer, they could go to the same hospital only to slapped by Jon's decision to move to Dragonstone. He accepted the offer from the Dragonstone Memorial Hospital and didn't even spare a thought to consult it with her. He then stated his usual sheepish conversation about how he was gonna miss her and how great of an offer it was. Sansa always liked Jon's casual conversations but not that day. She hid her disappointment, congratulated him and left his place hiding her tears. It was the last time she saw Jon until today.

 

  
“Is there anything you need, Miss?”, the sudden voice from one of the Air Attendants broke Sansa's train of thoughts.

 

  
“Yes, actually. I feel a bit dehydrated. Do you mind giving me a glass of Orange Juice?”, Sansa replied.

  


“Of course, Miss. Just a moment”, the Air Attendant replied and went to the pantry. 

 

  
She returned to Sansa's seat after few minutes with a glass of orange juice and offered it to her. Sansa thanked her.

 

  
“If you need anything, please press the call the button”, the Air attendant said in a polite tone and left.

 

  
Sansa nodded and watched another blonde haired Air attendant asking Jon whether he wants anything to drink with a seductive smile on her face. It seems like Jon ordered a drink and the blonde returned with a drink in her hands. Sansa also noticed that the top two buttons in her tops were now unbuttoned.

 

 

Sansa watched the Blonde-Haired bitch flirted shamelessly with Jon and it burned her with jealousy. Sansa's shouldn't feel jealous of it but she did. _'You are Dr.Sansa Stark. He is a dick. You shouldn't feel jealous and definitely shouldn't think of him. He isn't worth it. He isn't worth it. He isn't worth it'_  Sansa muttered herself, took her laptop out and started reviewing her patients' files. She was somewhat successful but quickly succumbed to her traitorous mind and looked over at Jon once again. He grew his curly hair a bit longer than he did it in the Med school and sports a stunning short beard. Her sex depraved mind started thinking about how it'd feel to comb through his hair with her fingers once again and how his beard will feel on her skin.

 

  
Sansa shook her head and tried to banish these traitorous thoughts. Since Sansa not a fan of air-travel, brought some sleeping pills. She pops one in and drifted off to sleep quickly. Sansa opened her eyes a few hours later to the voice of an Air Attendant who instructed her to buckle her seatbelt as the flight is about to land in few minutes. Sansa did as she was told and looked over at Jon and Sam's seats and found them discussing something.

 

  
To avoid crowding, Sansa seated for few more minutes after the landing. Once most of the passengers were departed, she took her bag out and decided to get off the plane. She then visited the ladies room and came out fifteen minutes later. She thanked the Gods that Jon and Sam aren't there. She hired the cab and checked in on her hotel nearer to the conference center.

 

  
**_Next day..._ **

 

 

After a very long day, full of boring seminars and lectures, Sansa decided to hit the hotel bar. She ordered a drink and enjoyed it peacefully until she heard her name being called by the one man she wanted to avoid during her trip broke her peaceful evening.

 

 

“Sansa, is that you?”, Jon asked from behind.

 

  
Sansa turned out and found Jon Snow smiling at her sheepishly as if there is nothing wrong in the world.

 

 

Sansa plastered her fakest smile possible on her face and greeted him in return only to hugged by the Jon in return.

 

 

“It's good to see you, Sans. Are you for here the conference?”

 

 

“I'm indeed. I take it that you are here for that as well!”

 

 

“Yeah. Both me and Sam. He would be happy to see you”. Jon then ordered himself a beer and seated next to Sansa.

 

 

“So, how are you, Sansa. It's been four years, isn't it?”

 

 

“Yep”. Sansa replied and proceeded to order one more drink.

 

 

After about an hour of sipping their drinks, Sansa found herself in the familiar territory. The one which she and Jon shared for two years in the Med School, talking freely without a care in the world. Only one thing was missing and feeling the effects of alcohol Sansa decided to change that. She grabbed Jon by the collar and kissed him full on the lips.

 

  
The next thing she remembers is opening her room and getting assaulted by Jon's hungry kisses. Sansa knew that she is going to hurt herself one more time but proceeded anyway. Sansa wanted to slap Jon Snow and end this tryst but her mind and body gave into the darker side of her passions.

 

 

 _'I'm now a single and successful Pediatrician in one of the top hospitals. And this is just two people having casual sex'_ Sansa convinced herself and unbuttoned Jon's denim shirt which earned a chuckle from Jon. He lifted her off the ground and kissed her neck hungrily. Sansa heard him moan against her neck and said, “You smell good, Sansa. I missed your smell”. Sansa pulled his hair back and kissed him as he carried her to the bedroom and dropped her onto the bed. Jon removed his shirt completely and climbed onto the bed. Sansa looked at his toned body and marveled how delicious it looked. He leaned in and kissed her once more, quick, hard and full of hunger. His hands gliding over and firmly grasping her breasts. Jon then ripped open her satin colored blouse and pushed her black lacy bra down to feast on her breasts.

 

  
Sansa breaks away for a moment. Her hands went to the belt on his pant and soon unbuckled it. She then undid his zipper and pulled his pants off. Her hands slipped inside his boxers cupping his firm ass. Sansa heard Jon groan above her. She then pushed Jon on his back to the bed, pulled his boxers in one swift motion. She then took him in her hand to stroke him. Jon closed his eyes and let out a low moan.

 

 

Sansa placed a tender kiss on the head of his hardening cock. She swirled her tongue across the shaft. Jon squeezed his eyes shut. Sansa moved her hand down to gently cup and massage his balls as she ran her tongue along the impressive length of his hardened cock. He moaned loudly as Sansa engulfed it all the way down the back of her throat. She hummed around him in pure pleasure and started sucking with randomly swirling her tongue across the tip. She moaned as Jon gripped her hair tighter and started to move her head up and down on his cock. After few minutes, Sansa sensed Jon is close, removed her mouth and started pumping his cock at a breathtaking pace. Jon exploded with a huge growl when Sansa inserted her finger into his ass and shot his cum on to the floor.

 

 

Jon pulled her up towards him to kiss her once again. Sansa gasped as Jon removed her bra completely. His lips touched her breast, sucking her nipple into his mouth. He squeezed her breasts more tightly, bunching them together so that he could flick his tongue back and forth between them.

 

 

Sansa reveled in the feel of his hot, naked body against hers and breathed in deep, ragged breaths. Jon trailed lips lower and lower and removed her skirt expertly. Sansa opened her eyes and saw Jon smirking at her. Realization hit her at what was coming next. The same thing that drove her mad and made her fuck him like a horny bitch. Sansa moaned loudly as Jon kissed on top of her now soaked wet lacy underwear. He used his mouth to remove it slowly and inhaled it deeply with a hungry look.

 

  
Jon tormented her as he took her toe into his mouth, sucking them loudly. He then knelt down between Sansa's open legs and began kissing her smooth long legs. Sansa whimpered as he licked and kissed up her thighs. He moved closer to her wet cunt and teased her hard by rubbing off his beard in Sansa under thighs.

 

  
“Jon, please”, Sansa moaned.

 

  
“Please what darling?”

 

  
”I am done waiting. I want your tongue in me”, Sansa pleaded in between her breaths.

 

  
She let out a loud moan as Jon buried his face into Sansa's wet hot cunt with an animalistic growl. He started at her clit, flicking his tongue over it in quick strokes before kissing it then suckling it. Sansa moaned and hissed and sighed when Jon hit it just right. The tension escaped her body in groans and moans as he slowly licked the lips of her sex, bit and sucked her clit lightly with his lips.

 

 

“You taste so fucking good Sansa. Just like I remember” Jon moaned into her.

 

 

Sansa shuddered at his words, moved her hands to the back of his head, pushed his head deeper into her and rubbed herself over his face. At the same time, Jon inserted two fingers into her and fucked her hard with his fingers. Sansa gasped and threw her head back. She was shaking as she grabbed a fistful of Jon's beautiful hair hard earning a painful growl from him below. With every thrust of his fingers, Sansa screamed loud and her hips started shaking uncontrollably. Within few minutes her insides tightened around his fingers inside as he licked and flicked her clit. She comes, and comes pretty hard screaming his name, rubbing her pussy all over Jon's splendid beard. Sansa popped up on her elbows to see Jon smirking at her as her juice dripping down on his beard. Sansa pulled him to her and kissed him hard and tasted herself in him.

 

 

She turned him around and pushed him on his back. She rubbed her dripping cunt over his hardening cock. She lowered herself slowly. Jon's placed his hands on her hips as she rode him hard and fast, rolling her hips randomly.

 

  
"Oooh, Jon! Yes! Fuckkkkkk...Uunghh ”, Sansa screamed.

 

 

Her body bounced up and down quickly, her head moving wildly in all the direction making a mess of her beautiful red hair. Jon moved his hands from her hips to her bouncing milky white boobs and massaged them hard and subtle taking Sansa to the highest level of pleasure.

 

 

"Sansa! Fuck! Just like that baby" Jon moaned and climbed up to catch Sansa's mouth in a fiery kiss.

 

 

Both moaned hard into each other's mouth as Sansa rode him hard for few more minutes.

 

  
Jon flipped her around suddenly without removing himself from her and continued to pound into her whispering filthy words onto her. Sansa hooked her legs around Jon’s ass and invited him to go deeper and deeper. With every thrust, Jon hit that spot that made her toes curl. 

 

  
Jon then told her to get on her hands and knee with his darkening look. And Sansa was more than eager to oblige. Jon positioned himself and entered her once again reaching around to grab her boobs. He grabbed her nipples in between his fingers and pulled them to her sides as he continued pounding into her mercilessly a breathtaking pace. One of his hands went down and began to rub her clit

 

.

“Oh, God, Jon…. Yes! Yes! Fuck me!“ she screamed from the ecstasy.

 

 

Sansa felt her climax is nearing and came down hard curling her toes, her cunt pulsing and fluttering around him as she screamed in pleasure. Jon continued his assault on her dripping fleshy cunt and managed a few more thrusts before exploding himself inside her howling her name.

 

  
“Oh my God! That was Fun”, Sansa said in between her breaths after few minutes laying beside Jon.

 

  
“It was”, Jon replied. Sansa rolled over on top of him and kissed him hard once again. 

 

  
They continued their fuck sessions for the next few days. They reached Westeros and went on their own separate ways. They managed to maintain regular contact.

 

  
**_A few Months Later…_ **

 

  
Sansa was sitting in her hospital’s cafeteria with her friends, she took out her mobile and surprised to see a message from Jon informing her that he accepted the fellowship offer from Red Keep Medical Centre, the same hospital that Sansa has been working. Sansa smiled brightly which made her friends look at her strangely. She ignored them and replied her congratulations to Jon.

 

 

Three years later, Sansa Stark smiled brightly as her father walked her down the aisle and handed her over to Jon to become Mrs. Snow.


End file.
